villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is the one of the main antagonists of the Looney Tunes franchise. In fact, he is the antagonist originally designed to be a replacement of Elmer Fudd when it became apparent that Bugs Bunny's continual defeat of the dimwitted hunter was verging on Bugs being a bully - so they went about creating a deliberately more villainious individual in the form of the explosive, bad-tempered, and violent Yosemite Sam, though Yosemite Sam fared no better against Bugs Bunny and was soon to become hopelessly tricked by the rabbit continually - as is the fate of all ''Looney Tunes ''villains. Yosemite Sam is usually depicted as a human cowboy with a fiery temper and a hatred of rabbits to match. He is also very trigger-happy and will start firing his trademark revolvers, rifles, flintlock guns, etc. at any moment, he isn't the brightest of villains though - in fact he can probably be considered extremely stupid at times and is easily tricked into humiliating and/or painful situations. Like any good villain Yosemite Sam keeps coming back despite his continual failings but he doesn't seem to be any wiser for it, still falling for the same old tricks - of course this is a trait common to many cartoon villains, not just Yosemite Sam. Sam has also been given names like Square-Deal Sam, Sea-goin' Sam/Sam the Pirate (his name in France instead of Yosemite Sam), Sam-Duke of Yosemite, Riff-Raff Sam, Sam Schultz, Sam Von Schmam the Hessian, Yosemite Sam of Outer Space, K'chutha Sa'am, and many other aliases. In Villains Battles he's Shan-yu's second-in-command with his best friend and partner in crime Pete. After Shan-yu's death him and Pete make their own Alliance in order to avenge Shan-yu and taking over France, Germany, England, Africa and China Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pirates Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Villains war Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Vs Frollo Category:Vs Pete Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Movie Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Funny Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mel Blanc Category:Charlie Adler Category:Bill Farmer Category:Greg Burson Category:Joe Alaskey Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Eric Barzua Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Claude Joseph Category:Pierre Trabaud Category:Jean-François Kopf Category:Patrick Guillemin Category:Patrick Préjean Category:Major Players Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Animal Killers Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:1940 introductions Category:Mr. Burns' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Daisuke Gori Category:Ryuji Saikachi Category:Koji Ishii Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Non Disney Villains War Category:Villains Battles Category:Short Film Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)